


Team Building [HaidaxTon] [NSFW]

by redthebear



Category: Furry (Fandom), kemono, アグレッシブ烈子 | Aggressive Retsuko | Aggretsuko (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Office, Office Blow Jobs, Pigs, hyena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redthebear/pseuds/redthebear
Summary: Mister Ton gives Haida some private lessons after work.





	Team Building [HaidaxTon] [NSFW]

\- I thought ya would be done by now.  
Ton's voice broke the silence that had fallen over the office since the departure of most of the employees a couple of hours ago, startling the very last one of them still sitting at his desk.  
The room was nearly pitch black, aside from the dim light coming from Haida's computer and the faint glow of the distant moon. But the first was nearly blinding the hyena by that point, and the latter partially obstructed by Ton's enormous figure looming over his own desk and the piles of paperwork surrounding him.  
\- S-Sir!, muttered Haida as he came back to his senses. There's no way I can finish all of this tonight!  
\- Then why on Earth did you tell calendar you would help her out?  
\- “C-Calendar”?  
\- You know... Retsuko. That damn red panda! Because... because her days here are numbered?  
\- Oh...! I'm not sure this is a good nickname to begin with, boss. If you have to explain it, then it's not very-  
\- If ya still got that much energy to chitchat, why don't you focus on your work? I told you I needed these for tomorrow morning, didn't I? Did you forget already?  
Haida let out a faint sight but nodded obediently.  
By that time of the night, his attention span was almost reduced to zero – and even just focusing on his computer screen proved to be a hassle. Despite all his trouble, however, he still had to try his best to please the bossy pig.  
\- I hope ya realized it by now, groaned Ton behind his desk.  
\- Huh? What do you mean, boss?  
\- Why I gave you all of her extra work. Well... why I gave her all that work to begin with, too. The two of you are still snot-nosed brats. If nobody takes care of your education, ya're gonna end up being a weight for this company – and we don't want that, do we?  
Haida stared at Ton for a while, almost surprised to sense some sort of tough love behind his words. Well... not that surprised, in a way.  
This entire situation was all too familiar – and it was one of the reasons he hadn't been able to focus correctly.  
Ton chuckled loudly, clearly thinking about the same thing too.  
\- Ya're thinking about back then too, ain'tcha? A couple years ago, when you were nothing but a rookie. An overworked, incompetent mess... but your good pal Ton helped ya out, and he taught you all sorts of new things in the process. I think that the agreement we came to was a win-win situation for both of us.  
\- S-Sir...  
The enormous hog got up and walked around his desk before sitting on top of it, his eyes locked with Haida's. It was exactly like back then, yes...  
Haida gulped and felt his cheeks get hot.  
\- Ya know I ain't the type of man to force ya to do that stuff, son. But if ya give it your best and work hard, I'll help ya with all of that paperwork afterwards. What do you say?  
Ton had already loosened his own tie and was in the process of unbuttoning his shirt.  
Slowly but surely, Ton's enormous pig belly flopped out of his shirt, and the hyena could only stare at the ridiculous amount of hair covering its lower section.  
That strong hog smell... even years later, it still felt very familiar.  
\- Boss..., muttered Haida.  
He didn't even remember getting up, nor moving closer to the hog; but there he was, mere inches away from Ton, his pants feeling so tight it was almost painful.  
\- Ya're a good pup, Haida. Your body knows what it needs.  
Ton's lips curved into a cocky smile as he reached out to Haida's muzzle and stuck his thumb inside of it, rubbing his tongue around. Obedient, the hyena opened it wider and started panting, drunkenly staring into Ton's eyes.  
\- Looks like ya didn't forget a thing... your tongue is still as good as ever.  
The big hog took his thumb out of Haida's muzzle and distractedly stroked his cheek fur, an amused grin on his lips.  
\- Mister Ton..., whispered Haida almost pleadingly.  
\- Get on your knees.  
Haida obeyed him right away, almost shaking with thirst. It had been such a long time since his boss offered him such a treat, and his whole body was aching with desire.  
\- Keep yar hands off, chuckled Ton as he pushed Haida's paws away. I can do it myself. You're gonna get a good taste in just a little bit, don't cha worry.  
Haida gulped but obeyed the hog one more time, a bit ashamed of his actions; with how excited he was, he had unconsciously started to take off Ton's belt.  
But the enormous pig quickly did it himself, thankfully; and, delighted by Haida's lustful expression, Ton decided to drop his pants but not his white briefs.  
\- Ya know what? You haven't earned it yet, son. Give it a good sniff, first.  
Haida nodded and moved his muzzle closer to Ton's bulge, a little bit intimidated by its size. That hog was something else, alright; that much he already knew. It had been a while, and he had almost forgotten just how thick his cock and balls were – but even compressed inside of his underwear, it made no doubt that Ton's cock was a complete monster.  
His crotch was completely drenched in sweat, and the smell had already invaded Haida's nostrils before he could even press his snout against the fabric.  
\- Come on, slowpoke. It's rude to make your boss wait like that.  
The horny hog grabbed Haida by the ears and thrust his big thighs against his face, tightly pressing it into his sweaty groin. The hyena gasped at the wrong moment and, out of breath, could only fill his lung with Ton's intoxicating musky smell.  
Relentless, the fat pig moved Haida's head around and rubbed his crotch all over his muzzle, wiping off his sweat over the hyena's fur.  
\- Ya like it, huh? See how hard your boss has been working for ya? I'm all sticky and gross at the end of the day, but thank God my little pup is here to clean it up.  
Ton finally let go of Haida's head who could only sit on the floor and gasp for air.  
Tortured by his thirst, the poor pup had already managed to unzip his pants, and his own bulge, although smaller than his boss', was already out in the open and soaked with precum.  
\- What a shameful display, joked Ton as he pressed his foot on top of Haida's bulge. Ya barely smelled my junk and ya're almost done already. That's what it's like to do “it” with a real man.  
\- P-Please..., begged Haida as he got back on his knees. Give it to me.  
\- Ya want it that bad, huh? Fine!  
Ton grinned as he pulled down his sweaty briefs, finally exposing his massive junk.  
Haida gulped, his eyes widening slightly. It seemed even bigger than last time, and its tip was already dripping out – but his huge balls were the center of his attention, hanging between his legs like two ripe fruits. Unable to resist the urge any longer, Haida pressed his snout between Ton's balls and gave it a big sniff, then a lick.  
It somehow felt even better than last time.  
\- Ya remember what I like... good.  
The pig didn't need to say a word – Haida remembered it all by heart. All the times that he had spent jerking off thinking back to those days...  
First and foremost, Ton liked to get his balls played with – if not worshipped.  
\- They're so big!, whispered Haida before taking the left one into his muzzle and starting sucking it.  
Ton swore under his breath, betraying how much he enjoyed the treat; drunk with the musky taste, Haida opened his muzzle even wider and managed to fit both balls inside.  
Some of the pig's pre leaked between his eyes and onto his muzzle but Haida didn't care.  
\- Fuck, muttered Ton again. Ya got better, kid. I could get used to it, actually... maybe you should just stay under my desk and suck my balls all day long.  
Haida blushed harder and fondled Ton's balls with his tongue, nearly choking on the big spheres and his own saliva pouring down his throat.  
Much to his surprise, however, the big hog ended up pushing his muzzle away after only a couple of minutes.  
\- I don't think I can wait any longer, groaned Ton. It's time for the main event.

__________________________

The last twenty minutes felt like a blur, and yet Haida experienced every second so intensely that it almost seemed burned into his skin. Ton's hands wrapped around his head, the hyena could barely move at all – but his body kept twitching to the rhythm of the pig's thighs violently thrusting into his muzzle. The start of his orgasm didn't take more than a couple of minutes, that much, Haida could remember.  
The stream of cum that started pouring down his throat was thick and warm like honey but it tasted nothing alike – and the musky, salty taste filled his whole muzzle and made him moan loud into Ton's throbbing cock.  
The pig tilted his head back and started moaning too, overwhelmed with pleasure.  
\- Heh... here we go... hnngg! Careful, kid... don't make a mess, okay?  
Haida couldn't even nod: the second he tried to pull away from his boss' cock to catch his breath, Ton mercilessly slammed his head back into his cock as another string of cum started shooting out of it.  
The thirsty pig was only starting.  
\- Now, now... hehe. We're not done yet, remember? You know how much stamina us pigs can have. My balls are almost aching because of how full they are.  
Ton grinned again and clumsily stepped out of his briefs and pants already pulled down to his ankles.  
\- I'll make sure ya don't spill any drop of it.  
The huge hog leaned back against his desk and wrapped his big thighs around Haida's neck, keeping him locked with his rod deep inside his throat. The hyena tried to gasp for air but only managed to gag, his whole muzzle squeezing Ton's fat cock even tighter than before.  
Ton swore again and tilted his head back, his whole body tensing up as he shot another string of cum deep inside of Haida's throat.  
\- F-Fuck... ya're good, son. A natural...  
Haida swallowed painfully, his throat flexing once more around Ton's burning cock; and, with a delighted grin, the pig grabbed Haida's fuzzy ears and started moving his head up and down, his entire body filled with pure ecstasy. 

__________________________

\- Get ready for a big one, groaned Ton, his face all red from exhaustion.  
The big hog tilted his head back one last time and moaned so loudly it echoed through the entire room, shooting what felt like a never-ending string of cum down Haida's throat; and the exhausted hyena swallowed every last drop of it, his stomach filled with Ton's ridiculous amount of seed.  
Out of breath, Haida fell on the floor panting.  
He had already shot his own load twice in the process, unable to keep up with Ton's incredible pace and stamina; and his muzzle and cock both felt sore, yet he couldn't help but to feel satisfied and incredibly calm.  
Worn out, Ton had fallen back on top of his own desk – and all that Haida could really see from where he was were his enormous belly and his legs.  
After a short silence, the pig slowly raised his right hand and gave him a thumbs up.  
\- And that, son, is what I call a job well done.  
Haida chuckled to himself and slowly got up.  
His legs were still shaking, but even though he still felt numb, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling.  
Ton got up as well and stared into his eyes.  
\- You did well, Haida. A deal's a deal... forget about that paperwork.  
Haida smiled, a bit incredulous.  
\- Are you sure, boss?  
\- Certain. Now head back home and go get some rest. Well... maybe get rid of those stains on your pants first, or you're gonna freak out some people.  
\- T-Thanks, Mister Ton!  
The tired hyena turned away but froze immediately, staring off into the distance.  
For some reason, he couldn't seem the utter the words he really wanted to say.  
\- Something wrong?, groaned Ton while buttoning up his shirt again.  
\- Is it... is it okay if we do this again someday soon?  
Ton grinned and adjusted his tie.  
\- For sure, son. Good old Ton's got a lot more things to teach ya.


End file.
